Fantasies
by SiriuslyLoveSnuffles
Summary: Hermione is having a dry spell, and being next to a certain Weasley twin is not helping her mind from wandering. FredHermione FHr


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though if I did the people who died would not have!

Little random fic, enjoy!

* * *

Hermione tried to sit as impossibly still as she could as to not make any contact with the man sitting next to her.

_Really, Hermione, _She scolded herself. _Just because he snogged you senseless only minutes ago, does not mean he wants to do it again... But what if he doe- Stop it, just because you've had a dry spell for four months and have been completely attracted to him for three of them does not mean you're going to shag him! _

"-potatoes?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Harry looked at her strangely before repeating his question. "I asked if you could pass the potatoes.."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, turning to grab the dish. "Of course."

While turning, her knee made sudden contact to a certain someone's thigh. She looked up and saw him smirk at her knowingly. She scowled, his smirk still remaining in place, and passed the dish to her friend.

Mrs. Weasley looked around the table, "Someone's missing." She stated, looking at the man next to her.

"Oh, it seems my other half has failed to mention he is bringing someone tonight." He said casually.

Mrs. Weasley looked confused, so Hermione cut in. "George should be here at any moment Mrs. Weasley, he just went to pick up--"

"--his lover... In fact, I bet they're shagging up against a wall somewhere right now." Fred interrupted.

"Fred!" Molly scolded.

Despite her scolding, this information caused Molly to go into, 'ohmymerlini'mfinallygoingtogetgranbabies' mode.

"Oh, how wonderful! An extra plate to be set then." She exclaimed, clapping her hands together before scurrying into the kitchen.

"Can you imagine?" Ron said lowly, "If they get married, all we'll hear about is narfles or whatsits and whatnot."

"Honestly, Ronald, I'm sure she carries a much intelligent conversation, rather than yourself." Hermione stated dryly.

Ginny snickered as Ron grimaced and stuffed some chicken into his mouth. "I think she's the best thing for him. Just think, Hermione, if she can whip George, who knows what we can do to men!"

At this, Harry paled, causing Hermione to giggle. "Speak of the devil,"

The door opened, letting in two very rosy faced people. "Hello, dearest family!" George bellowed, helping Luna take her coat off.

"Well, hello, dear brother. Might I as to why your shirt is inside out?" Fred questioned with a mischievous glint in his eye.

George's ears turned pink, but it was Luna who answered. "Oh, there was a hefflur inside of it, so we had to take it off him before it could do harm.. Nasty things, those hefflurs."

George grinned at her before sitting down at the table, Luna right beside him.

Her voice still had that dreamlike quality to it, but underlining it was amusement and challenge; something that surprised Hermione.

Fred laughed heartily. "Excellent!"

After everyone praised Molly's dinner, they all headed to the family room. Hermione, for some reason could not get a certain twin out of her head.

He was a few feet away playing exploding snap with George, when her mind drifted back to the kiss they'd had right before dinner.

_Hermione walked out of the bathroom from her shower in her robe, and headed toward Ginny's room to change. On the way there, she bumped into someone. _

"_Oh, sorry Fred." _

_He looked at her attire and raised an eyebrow. "Well, Granger, can't say I don't mind being caught off guard by barely clothed, beautiful women." _

_She blushed, not only at his blunt statement, but the compliment that was in it. "Right, well, sorry, just heading to Ginny's room." _

_He smirked, "Headed that direction myself. Shall we?" _

_She took his arm and they headed up the stairs. Feeling her arm in contact with his brought a faster pace of heartbeat and she couldn't for the life of her understand why this flesh to flesh felt so good. _

"_Well, here we are." He said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Better hurry before you're late for dinner, and mum goes crazy." _

_With a blush, Hermione responded with a breathy, "Yeah." _

_A few seconds passed of them just staring intensely at each other before their lips crashed together. _

_His tongue was working wonders against hers, and she raked her nails through his fiery locks, causing him to give a grateful hum into her mouth. _

_His hands traveled from her waist, to her shoulders, to her breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze, causing her to whimper in desire. Hearing this, Fred rubbed her mounds harder, rougher, causing Hermione to moan loudly and grind her hips against his. _

_He hissed at the pressure to his groin, and kissed her again passionately. Their rhythm was getting too much for Hermione, who could feel a tightening in her stomach and a heat like no other in her core._

_She gave a whimper of protest when he pulled away abruptly. "What--"_

"_Someone's coming." He said, huskily. Sure enough, footsteps were heard getting louder up the stairs. Hermione went into Ginny's room quickly and leaned against the door with a hand to her burning, damp forehead. "What the bloody hell was that!?" _

"Any particular reason why the book you're reading is upside down?" Ginny asked, plopping down next to her, a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, she's not reading." Luna said, not taking her gaze off George. "She was fantasizing about Fred."

Hermione blushed the shade of the Weasley's hair, and was happy no one else heard the conversation taking place. "What--"

"Don't worry, I'm sure I get the same look in my eye when I fantasize about Harry." Ginny giggled.

"I don't need fantasy, because George is rather more enticing in real life. He does things in bed that I couldn't even imagine." Luna said, her eyes clouding over.

Hermione gaped in shock as Ginny laughed loudly, causing the males to look over at them.

"I wouldn't-- I don't--" Hermione stuttered.

She caught Fred's eye, and threw the book on the couch. "I'm going to bed."

Ginny laughed as Luna stared up at her retreating form. "You'll thank me later!" The redhead called out.

Upstairs, Hermione changed into her cotton shorts and tank top, getting ready for bed, still rather flustered.

She was putting her hair up when the door opened, causing her to spin around in surprise. Didn't Ginny say she was staying in Harry's flat tonight?

"Fred!" She yelled, her cheeks suspiciously warming up.

He closed the door and walked slowly to her. "So.." He said with a grin. "Fantasizing much?"

Her mouth dropped. "W-what!?" She squeaked out, very un-Hermione like and then composed herself. "I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms.

He chuckled, "I think you've forgotten how good my hearing is, bird. Don't worry," He added, seeing her blush deepen. "No one else heard you three... I don't think."

"I was not fantasizing about you." She huffed, her heart pounding as he stood directly in front of her, almost touching.

"Really, now?"

"Yes, really."

"Does that explain why you kept repeating my name under your breath?"

She looked up at him horrified. No wonder Luna knew she was thinking about him. How mortifying!

"W-well, if you must know, it's not fantasizing if I was thinking about something that had already taken place."

He laughed, while stroking her still warm cheeks.

She shivered.

"Of course, leave it to you to still act like a know-it-all when you're embarrassed."

She looked down at the floor. It hurt when people said she was a know it all.

He tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. To be honest, I think it's rather sexy."

She raised her eyebrows. "You do?"

"You have no idea what you do to me, Hermione." He whispered, voice gone deeper, his forehead touching hers.

She decided to be brave and run a hand up his chest, giddy at the fact that the tightening of his muscles under the skin was her doing. "Tell me." She said breathlessly.

He stared at her eyes, "You've worked with me and George for months now. You cannot honestly tell me you haven't noticed the effect you have on me." He said incredulously.

She was shocked, "You fancy me?"

"Of course I do. Merlin, Hermione, every time you get all factual and bossy makes me what to take you right there on the counter top or on my desk or right there on the floor!"

She blushed, but was screaming with glee on the inside. "Then why don't you?" She asked, her confidence growing.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'll keep in mind that you don't oppose to the idea."

"I fancy you too, Fred, but right now the only thing I'm opposing to is you having all these clothes on." She said, her eyes glazed over in lust and her voice deepened with desire. Then she kissed her way from his mouth, to his jaw, and up to his ear.

He groaned and nodded, picking her up and carrying her onto the bed. "Yes, we can't let this evening's encounter end like that. I hate cliffhangers."

* * *

Hope you liked! This is just a oneshot :)


End file.
